


Ahkj stuff

by Spacesbois



Category: All Hail King Julien
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacesbois/pseuds/Spacesbois
Summary: So I know I said only do stuff for star trek and nexo knights but I wanted to do this. So this is my oc (dev) x characters from all hail king julien. And some of these are weird or cute some are sexual. I do a bit of everything I'll do other ships too I have a Tumblr for ahkj stuff it's (what am I doing with my life) with out () ok so enjoy I guess? less friendly language in the show (cursing) these are all humanized btw
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction to who dev is and all that.

**DEV VERIAN (I know I use that last name alot-)**

  
  


**Age:** **_(depends on story)_ **

**Occupation(s):** **_body guard assistant nurse techwiz mercenary_ **

**Appearance:** **_short (or long) dark bark colored hair, walnut colored eyes, pale skin, scars on face, back chest legs and arms, light pink lips._ **

**Likes:** **_friends, sleeping in, art, coffee, conversations, affection._ **

**Dislikes:** **_Crimson, Karen, Pam, Tammy and her hell spawn, loud noises at three am (people partying too late), people not understanding why she angry (*cough cough* Tammy *cough cough*)._ **

**Friends:** **_Julien, Clover, Rob, Dr s, Mort, Maurice, Pancho, Andy, Ted, Horst, Willie._ **

**Foes:** **_Karen, Pam, Tammy, Koto, her entire family (ooo mommy daddy and sister issues?? :o)._ **

**Abilities:** **_(fighting skills) hand on hand combat, sword/spear fighting, long distance fighting (knives guns etc.)._ **

**Full name:** **_Devina starlight Verian_ **

**Nicknames:** **_Dev (everyone), shorty (andy), pip squeak (andy), little shit (ukj)._ **

Ok that's everything! First chapter will be up soon! 


	2. Panic (Willie x Dev)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting off with our panicking baby willie and dev.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willie wishes he was as brave as Dev but he realizes that she's not brave all the time and that's ok.

Willie admired dev and her bravery she was brave and he appreciated that as she protected everyone from their enemy along with clover. But he admired dev the most; she was his friend and she was quick to protect her people. She was calm and collected all the time and he wanted to be that. He wanted to impress dev and protect her like she protects him but he was afraid. Everyone was but he could be afraid of her like the others were. Her fangs weren't scary, they were pretty. He loves her so much and she loves him. He wanted to tell her that he was afraid but she knew that so he wanted to talk to her. "Uhm.. Dev?" "Hm?" She responded, continuing her work on getting mort off of king julien's feet. "I'm.. Brave right?" He asked her before she could even respond julien cut in. "Willie you're a fraidy- ow! Dev, that's my keytar arm man!" Dev punched Julian in the arm and she turned to Willie. "Don't listen to him. He cried over a spider and refused to stop until I killed it. And you're very brave." "You're just saying that to make me feel better.." Dev let mort go, she gently grabbed willies hand "come on let's go talk." They walked off and found a log to sit on. "Listen I know you see me as someone who is brave but.. I'm not every mission I go on every foe I face every single time I'm scars that I'll die or fail. And I have to hide that because I don't want everyone panicking more. And I want you to know that I don't care how many times you hug me when it thunders I'll still love you." She gently held Willie's face in her hand. "You're my little cuddle bug! And I wouldn't have you any other way!" Dev and Willie hugged Willie and he nuzzled Dev's hair. "You know.. I always thought you smelt nice. I'm glad I get to smell it a lot more.." Dev giggled softly, kissing Willie's cheek. "Love you~" she said in a sing-song voice. "Love you too always.." Willie felt better knowing he wasn't alone in being afraid and he appreciated dev so much he loved her too much to let anyone pick on her. 


	3. Pip squeak~ (Andy x dev) (almost smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr shady business man and the Kings best friend? Oh dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty stuff Don't read if uncomfortable.

Annoying was how dev described Andy Fairfax while the man paid good she still thought he was annoying. Giving her nicknames that involved her height she may be shorter then Rob and julien but she still kicked ass. Dev was still friends with Andy and all but she still disliked him. "Heya pip squeak" she heard his stupidly hot voice from behind her she turned to him annoyed. "I told you that you could only bother me with my other two jobs, not my bodyguard one. What would clover say if she saw me with you?" Dev stopped scolding him, seeing the bouquet of flowers they were lavender roses to be exact. Dev liked roses and thought that they were pretty. "Who's the lucky lady huh? If you need advice go to horst or Ted I'm not good with that." "These are for you ya goof! Thought I'd be nice and get you some flowers." He gave dev the flowers she could smell their sweet scent. She blushed a little "thanks I guess? I uhm.. Need to go back to work." "Mhm you still coming tonight pancho couldn't make it so it'll be just you and me." Dev felt something in her gut it told her saying yes would be her best option. "Of course I am, same old meeting point, right?" She questioned he nodded she slipped off back to julien and the others Rob and Dr s joined them while she was gone. "Ooo! Pretty *gasp* ``Do you have a boyfriend?" Mort questioned "what I-" "dev has a boyfriend! Dev had a boyfriend!" Dev's face burned "I do not! Just a friend being nice!" Julien laughed "sure dev. I wanna meet this boyfriend though." Dev gave up "I'm just gonna put these in some water." Dev walked to her hut waving bye when she got there she smiled at the flowers putting them in water then let out a squeal. Spinning around her living room grinning and giggling what made her feel so giddy? She didn't know she laid on her couch hugging a pillow happily. She smiled so brightly god she really liked Andy why? Again she didn't know but she could help it at all. She got up and made herself something to eat. She waited for a while before changing into a pair of pants, a tank top and a black leather jacket and her mask that covered half of her face. She brushed her teeth and hair she planned on passing out when she got back. She snuck out of her hut and ran to the meeting point. She had grabbed her bag of weapons in case of a foosa clan attack. Dev saw an all too familiar outline and she jogged up to it. "Andy let's get this over with." Andy nodded gesturing to a box which dev picked up after slinging the bag over her shoulder. "What's it this time?" "Medical equipment for doc he's gonna come get it tomorrow morning early." Dev nodded walking with Andy to one of his many warehouses. "Glad you like the flowers took me a while to find them. I actually asked Ted he said those would be the best for you. Do you get what I was trying to tell you?" Dev blushed hard she knew what they meant "maybe.. I know they mean love at first sight." Andy smirked "so you get what I'm tryna say ere pip squeak?" Dev bit her lip "do you mean it? That you love me?" Dev wanted to know "You better not be fucking with my emotions.." "I ain't. I know I'm a liar and all but I wouldn't lie to you about that. Especially when you mean so much to me." Dev's heart fluttered, was the criminal lying? "Prove it then Andy." She said smirking herself Andy set the box down taking the box from Dev's hands. Pinning her against the tree behind her dev squeaked out of surprise. Andy kissed her roughly, intertwining his fingers with hers. Dev kissed back and Andy forced his tongue into Dev's mouth Dev felt surprised Andy's and Dev's tongues fought for dominance. Andy won by exploring Dev's mouth pulling away a string of saliva connected to their mouths. Dev's lips hurt a little and she quietly gasped for air. Her body trembled slightly, no one ever tried kissing her; she was sure they wouldn't kiss her like that. Not with her fangs but Andy did her body felt hot now. "Is that enough? Or should I keep going hmm?" "K..keep going please keep going.." Andy smirk grew "never thought I'd have you begging~ I'll comply sweetheart~" he let her hands go wrapping his arms around her pulling her close. Dev's arm wrapped around his neck loosely Andy kissed her jaw down her neck pulling her jacket off her shoulder kissing her shoulder. She took her jacket off fully. Andy kissed Dev's shoulders and started leaving marks. Andy's fingers slipped into her pants he smirked "hope you don't mind~ I left some where their visible~" the next morning dev could barely walk she was able to make it to the throne room clover was the first to notice the bite mark and Dev's limp. "Dev are you ok?" "... Andy blew my back out.." Was all dev said while sitting down and fell asleep almost instantly. Everyone was surprised word spread quickly about the whole new relationship Andy cooled down with his schemes and stuff for a while that is. 


	4. Body image (Rob McTodd x Dev)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob McTodd x non binary Dev.   
> Warning   
> Little bit of blood   
> Self image issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to do some fluff set in high school. Just some good old cuddles and kissing.

Dev didn't identify as anything and everyone understood that they told everyone that they could call her anything they wanted gender wise. Dev felt happy with what they decided some days they were a girl others they were a boy others they were just dev. And they were glad and appreciated the support of their best friends but sometimes they just hated themselves. They now stood in the mirror, no shirt on looking at their body, they poked at their midsection and looked at their hips. they didn't know what it was about their body that they hated so much. they heard a knock on the door they pulled a shirt on quickly opening the door seeing Rob standing there. "Hey Julie sent me to find you.. Are you ok? You look like you've been crying." He asked dev rubbing their arm "I'm fine.. Just tired.." Rob frowned "wanna talk about it?" Dev felt tears fill their eyes again, they gripped their arms tightly, their nails digging into their arms drawing blood. Rob quickly hugged Dev, their arms wrapped around him tightly. They sobbed into his shoulder "I hate the way my body looks and I don't know why.. I hate my body so much and.. and.." They sobbed hard, gripping Rob's shirt Rob felt bad gently rubbing their back letting them cry into his shoulder. "Hey it's ok.. People feel that way too.. I felt that way.. I still do and I know that feeling and I know it hurts.." Dev pulled their face out of Rob's shoulder. "But you're great looking.. I'm just.." Rob gently caressed Dev's face in his hand "you're beautiful.. I know you don't feel that way but you are.. You're prettier than Karen." Dev laughed blushing "no I'm not.." "You are! I was never really into that type of girl.. But you.. You are perfect no matter what you identify as.. You've always been and I'll care about you no matter what." Dev sobbed hugging their boyfriend tightly "I love you so much. I can't help but love every bit of you." Rob said gently running his fingers through their shoulder length hair gently twirling their soft locks around his finger. Dev ran their fingers through Rob's hair messing it up they looked at Rob giving him a little peck on the lips smiling like a dork. Rob kissed their cheek picking them up with ease. They let out a tiny squeak quickly wrapping their arms around rob their legs wrapping around him as well. Dev blushed a bright red "c-come on Rob put me down!" They never would admit that they liked when he picked them up. "Aw but you look so pretty from this angle!" Their face became even brighter; they giggled, kissing Rob on the lips a little longer this time. Rob kissed back gently despite dev being tough as hell he loved being gentle with them. They're his little badass and he loved them so much. He walked over to their couch after shutting the door with his hip. He plopped down dev sat in his lap leaning against him. He pulled a blanket around them and snuggled them close. Dev loved the feeling of being held; they smiled shutting their eyes. Rob smiled, kissing the top of their head "I love you my little jellybean." Dev smiled, nuzzling their face into Rob's collarbone. "Love you too.." They yawned curling up in his lap starting to doze off Rob started dozing off himself. Julien arrived a while after they fell asleep peeking his head in. He almost squealed seeing them and took a photo before leaving. 


	5. How could you? (Rob x Dev) (Angst sorry-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty stuff yeahhhh I might make a part two. I'm taking suggestions as well.

Dev walked up the hill angrily. She really couldn't believe what the hell Rob was gonna do. She walked up to rob her fist clenched tightly. "Rob mc-fucking-todd." She angrily pushed him as he looked at her. "Dev? Wha-" "what the hell is wrong with you?! Rob you freaking plan on taking julien's face?!" Rob stood up "you know what he's done! He's hurt us both!" Dev towered over Rob angrily. "I know what he's done! What happened to you?! You've become a fucking selfish piece of shit!" Dev yelled, tearing up. Dr s backed up slowly he was scared of what the hell was to come. "Dev calm down please." "No! You- you are fucking bold doung this! I can get you back into the kingdom! You seriously think id be able to fucking help you with this?!" Rob stood up towering over Dev this time. "He has insulted you! He's hurt you so many fucking times! Why are you trying to fucking defend him!" He yelled. Dev grabbed his shirt growling. "I don't know the Rob McTodd you've become!" Dev said laughing while sobbing. Rob looked at dev shocked. " **What fucking happened to the Rob McTodd who hugged me when I cried?! What happened to the Rob McTodd who fucking proved to me I was worth it! What happened to the man who held me at night when I practically screamed crying every time I wanted to die! What happened to the man who kissed me when I hated myself?! What the hell fucking happened to the man who loved me?! Did he fucking disappear?!"** Dev screamed in Rob's face crying. Rob stepped back "what happened to him? F-fuck.." She sobbed, gripping her arms tightly. Rob looked at dev in silence. Dr s completely left the room awkwardly. Rob frowned "Dev.. I.. I'm sorry. Dev I really am." He said dev sunk down to her knees sobbing. Rob looked at Dev and he felt bad. "Dev.." He moved closer to her; he watched her sob and shake. He squatted down in front of her. Dev looked up at him, shaking ; she hugged him tightly. Rob held her close letting her cry. 


	6. Pretty lady (Karl x dev) (kinda sad?+a bit of smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl just loves dev so much. His love for her seemed forbidden with their social statuses. Dev is one of the popular kids from being friends with Julien and Rob. Unbeknownst to Karl, Dev was in love with him as well. Her mind messes with her convincing her he just sees her as another stupid popular kid. Will the teens finally kiss? Who knows! Villains need love too people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning   
> Compulsive self harm (biting arms and scratching arms until they bleed)  
> Dark thoughts + dirty thoughts   
> Teens grinding and making out 
> 
> Comfort and some smut. Yay!

Karl sat far away from the popular table. He watched dev longingly. He found everything she did was beautiful. He watched her long hair flow over her shoulder as she laughed. He looked at her beautiful eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light. He watched her laugh and grin at things her friends said. He looked over her body and he noticed the overly baggy sweater. He noticed how she held the sleeve over the hand her jaw rested on. "Dude. She's gonna notice." He heard. He looked at Andy nervously. "Yeah.. I wish she would.. God she's so pretty.." Karl said quietly. He noticed dev glanced over at him and she smiled softly at him. He blushed hard looking at her sweet smile. He thought of kissing her soft looking plump lips. She blushed slightly and looked back at her friends. Dev noticed Karl a lot she smiled about him seeing her. Her mind went wild thinking of him. Dirty dirty things her mind thought of him pinning her down. She wanted it, she wanted him. 

**He thinks you're weird, he doesn't want you like that.**

She shook her head.  _ Shut it. _ She told the voice. The voice grew louder, her vision blurred. She lost consciousness. She awoke in the nurse's office and she sat up and pulled her sleeve down. She got her arm harshly pulling away and scratching hard. Her arm started leaking blood and she heard the door open. "Dev!" Someone darted over stopping her from the habit. She looked up at Karl who stood in front of Rob and julien. Her brain felt fuzzy; she could barely remember what made her lose her cool. Karl let her hand go and went to get the nurse. "He helped us get you here." Rob said sitting down on the bed. Dev curled up looking at the bleeding arm. Karl and the nurse came back and wrapped her arm after doing the whole thing. Karl looked worried and as Dev looked at him she frowned. "Thank you.." She said, her voice cracking. Karl looked into her eyes as the nurse left. Rob looked at dev "We'll see you later dev." Dev nodded as julien and Rob left. Karl went over and sat next to her. She looked at him and bit her lip. The voice boomed in her head she teared up gripping her hair curling up tightly. Karl looked worried grabbing her softly pulling her in. "Hey.. It's ok.." She leaned into his touch sobbing. Karl tried comforting her both knew so much about each other without the other knowing. She moved into his lap clinging onto him, her face buried in his chest. He blushed hard looking down at her. He comforted her gently, rocking her softly. She looked up at him and she moved up slightly cupping his face. Her lips barely touched his looking into his eyes for confirmation. He pulled her in, kissing her roughly. She kissed him back and clinged onto each other rolling over making out. Karl pushed her tongue into her mouth, their tongues started swirling and exploring Each other's mouths. Their hips rocked roughly. Dev's legs around his waist. Pulling away from the kiss and pressing their tongues together. "Ngh~..." She moaned out gripping his hair. He looked down at her listening to her soft moans. He gripped the bed looking into her eyes lovingly. Her hips bucked against his as she moaned. He blushed harder, enjoying how much she liked this. They kept clinging onto each other rocking her hips. Dev whimpered quietly, his hand slipped up under her shirt. He rubbed her hip softly sliding his hand up her side. Dev clung onto him tightly as she came pressing her hips against his hard. He groaned and came himself pressing against her. They laid there completely exhausted. Dev reached for her phone and seeing school was almost over they sat up fixing their clothes and hair. The door opened looking over to Dev's friends. "You seem better!" Julien said. "Thanks Karl!" Julien said, smiling. Dev looked at Karl and smiled softly grabbing his hand. 

_ Me and him.. Yeah that's.. That's what I want. _

She thought the voice was gone. And the voice was for now. 


	7. Broken hearts mended (Rob x Dev) (smut and some angsty stuff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dev and Rob book up! But in Dev's excitement with Rob being back she forgets her birth control. What are the results?! Read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning   
> Sex   
> Accidental pregnancy (consensual)

Dev couldn't believe that Rob actually agreed to the sexual favor. Dev's face burned as she blushed hard walking with Rob to her hut. "You ok dev? You don't need to be so nervous it'll be fine." He said his arm snaking around her shoulder. Her face became even more red. "I'm not nervous! J-just excited!" She exclaimed, sweating slightly pulling her keys out as they came up on her but. Dev unlocked the door quickly and opened the door. Rob walked in with dev shutting the door pulling dev into his chest kissing her deeply. Dev squeaked, not expecting the kiss. She melted into the kiss as Rob pressed her up against the door. Dev's arms wrapped around his neck quietly moaning into the kiss as he rubbed her crotch. "Mmm~!" She whimpered as he pressed his fingers roughly against her rubbing harder. He pulled away, smirking at her "feels good right~?" He asked, kissing her neck as she moaned again, her hips moving against his hands movements. "Y-yes~.." She muttered as he smirked more gently, licking her neck. He moved his hand, gripping her hips pressing up against her roughly. She whimpered more her hips bucking against him as he kissed her again using his tongue. Rob locked the door remembering that needed to happen. Rob pulled away and started undoing her belt buckle and unzipping her pants. He pulled her pants down rubbing her thighs slowly. Dev moaned leaning against the door. Rob enjoyed the look on her face and the quiet noises she made as he touched her. His fingers ran up her inner thighs as she trembled he moved down kissing her inner thighs. He ran his tongue along her inner thighs and she moaned trembling more. She became more wet, her hand slipped down rubbing herself biting her lip. Rob chuckled "enjoying yourself sweetie~? Cause it's gonna get much better~" he said pulling her panties down and started eating her out. Dev moaned with her fingers gripping his hair. "F-fuck~!" She exclaimed trembling hard. Rob grinned against her entrance going more rough. Dev moaned louder covering her mouth she was trying to not get another noise complaint from Tammy who literally walked by her hut and complained about any loud noise dev made. Rob pulled away "Let's take this to your bed in case you fall." He said picking dev up his boner pressing up against her. She blushed as he put her on the bed and got on top of her. Dev bit her lip spreading her legs for him. Rob rubbed her vajayjay pressing his fingers into her. Dev moaned covering her mouth again; she really didn't need clover busting in on this. "Come on baby~ I wanna hear how good I make you feel~" he said unzipping his own pants pulling them down and then his boxers. Letting his member pop out ready for action. He pulled his fingers out and got ready to thrust into her. Dev spread her legs more and he pressed the tip to her entrance. He thrusted into her. Dev let out a yelp gripping onto the bed sheets tearing up. Rob stopped groaning at how tight she was. "Fuck~... Sorry sweet heart~" he kissed her cheek to attempt to distract her from the pain. "F-fuck~" she muttered under her breath loosening her tight grip on her bed sheets. "Gods~ you weren't joking when you said you were a virgin~ fuck your so tight~.." Rob said while pulling dev into his embrace holding her close. Dev whimpered clinging onto him quietly moaning in pain. Dev's legs trembled tightly wrapped around his waist. Dev forgot about the concern about Tammy and clover. "G-go~.." She said quietly preparing herself for the thing to come. (Get it? Lol I'm sorry..) Rob started thrusting into her moaning himself as dev moaned clinging onto him tighter. It started to feel really good as Rob kept going soft and slow. He started going faster with his thrusts kissing dev gently. Dev was enjoying herself loosening her grip on his shirt. Rob started going harder and faster. Dev moaned, tearing up and kissing him deeply. Rob started going hard dev moaned loudly pressing her body up against him. She trembled hard as he pounded into her, gripping her bed sheets. He bit her shoulder leaving marks on her shoulders and neck. He really did want her first time to be unforgettable. Dev enjoyed herself so much moaning rocking her hips against his thrusts. "F-fuck~!" She exclaimed as he thrusted into her sweet spot. Her fingers dug into his back as he bit the sensitive area on her neck. "God sweetheart~ I can't believe that you didn't ask earlier~!" He said kissing her again thrusting deeply into her. Dev gripped onto him crying out in pleasure Rob was enjoying himself deeply. He loved the looks she gave when he fucked her. He loved the noises she made. God he really did love her a whole lot. He was really excited that she asked him sure she needed a drink but still. He gripped her hips sitting up pulling her into a sitting position. Dev started riding him moaning burying her face into his neck. Rob groaned, thrusting up into her, his hands running over her sides. Rob started coming closer to cumming "God baby I'm gonna cum~" he said dev nodded giving him confirmation that he could finish inside. She was on the pill for her mood swings. Rob thrusted up into her and came hard into her. Dev clung onto him moaning, cumming herself tearing up again. "Hah~! F-Fuck~!" She exclaimed, burying her face into his neck shaking as she calmed down from her orgasm. She quietly gasped and panted leaning against him. Rob gently ran his fingers through her hair gasping himself. "God that felt good~.." He muttered, perching himself on his arm. Dev started lifting herself up off his cock then almost fell over hearing a pounding knock on her door. "Oh god.. Tammy got clover.." She muttered trying to stand Rob got up pulling his pants over his junk opening the door. "Yeah?" He asked Clover looked embarrassed and Tammy looked angry then stopped looking from Rob to the partially naked dev who sat on the bed. "Noise.. Complaint.." She said she couldn't believe the actual scene before her. "We had sex there's gonna be noise." Rob said fixing his hair Tammy looked more angry. "My baby could've heard you!" "I own this house, it's my property woman! You quite literally hang around my freaking house trying to get me in trouble!" Dev called from the bed attempting to get dressed herself. Her body shook god she loved this feeling. Tammy huffed angrily "at least you actually got someone to do it for you. It was depressing having to hear you do it yourself." Dev sighed "I. Live. Alone." She started trying to stand to which her legs gave out. She gave a quiet fuck before collapsing back into the bed. Dev laid there in pure defeat Rob closed the door walking over to dev and laid next to her. Dev mumbled rolling over snuggling up to him. Dev sat at the bar her face in her hand. She was exhausted and upset she wanted to cry. She knew that Rob being around was too good to be true. Of course Rob was around just for revenge on julien. Of course he didn't care about her; she slumped over tearing up. She listened to the acts sighing blinking her tears away. She gripped her hair quietly sobbing and lifted her head up looking towards the stage. Then the lights switched off and the dev stood up quickly. Hearing clovers traps woosh past her head she moved through the dark trying to make out the dark blurry figures. Someone slammed her into a wall and she felt a kiss on her lips. She teared up more as she memorized those soft sweet tasting lips. The person kissed her neck sucking and leaving a mark. Then they were gone dev leaned against the wall as the lights turned back on. Dev looked around at the chaos running to Clover and Maurice. "What the hell happened?! I thought you said your traps were full proof!" Dev yelled as Clover looked at her neck "where did that bruise come from?" Dev covered the hickey "the bruise doesn't matter! Wait where julien?" She looked around worried. Fuck the phantom took julien dev looked around then turned to them "I think I know where he went. I'm going after him!" Dev ran in the direction of the tunnel behind the tables running through the halls quickly. Her determination and the adrenaline rush drove her to find julien. She stopped running out of breath quietly gasping and panting for breath. She leaned against the wall then she heard talking. She moved closer to the voices hiding behind a rock. She peaked out watching what was happening. Her eyes widened suddenly something hit her on the back of her head knocking her out cold. Dev woke up slowly and she was tied tightly to a chair. She tried pulling on the rope and her arms were bound tightly. Whoever tied her up was good with knots. Dev tried breaking the ropes "it's no use Ms Verian the drugs in your system have weakened you." She looked up at two people, a burning pain in the back of her skull, her brain pounded in her skull. Echoing in her ears "I'm sorry dev but it needed to be done. I can't have you interfering with my plans." Dev growled "let me go rob! Jig is up! Just let me fuckung go!" She said, trying to break the ropes again. Rob walked over to her placing his hand on her shoulder. Dev glared up at him and Rob pulled his mask off. Dev's face softened; she really hadn't expected what she saw. Rob looked down at her gently grabbing her jaw, kissing her softly and deeply. Dev kissed back softly Rob pulled away. He put his mask back and left the area with doc. Dev sighed and started moving in the chair rubbing the ropes on a sharp rock. The rope started snapping undone, dev heard loud noises yelling dev moved faster the rope snapped finally. She stood finding out her arms were bound with a different rope. "Are you kidding me? God these knots are fucking tight." Dev started rubbing the rope on the rock. The rope finally snapped and she ran to the area. Grabbing a rock running out ignoring her bleeding wrists. Dev stopped seeing everything and it all seemed fine. She stood there looking over everything, the machinery and everyone standing there. She dropped the rock sighing "dev! Where have you been?!" Julien said hugging dev who just moved her bleeding arms so they didn't touch him. "Got lost." She lied. Julien explained all that happened to Dev. She was paying attention but she looked over julians shoulder at Rob. Their eyes locked, Rob looked guilty he came over. "We're still friends right?" They never established their relationship. Dev frowned slightly fumbling with the bandages that now were on her arms. "I-i.." She hugged him tightly burying her face in his shoulder. Rob hugged her back tightly both tearing up. "M-more than friends.." She muttered quietly, shaking while gripping his shirt. Rob choked back any sobs hugging her tighter. "I-i'd like that.." He muttered, running his fingers through her soft hair. The others watched and Julien smiled until Dev and Rob kissed. Then julien gave a fake gag looking away while his childhood friends made out. "Get a room!" He exclaimed. Dev ignored julien pulling Rob in closer muttering against his lips about she missed him. Rob kissed her neck gently and started nuzzling her. Julien rolled his eyes watching them. "Ew! Guys stop, I'm here! I don't wanna see you guys eating each other's faces!" Dev rolled her eyes, kissing Rob deeply again pulling him in close. She was happy again she had Rob back. He pulled away "maybe we can take this somewhere else? Somewhere private?" She nodded and went off away from the others holding Rob's hand. Dev looked up at him tearing up "I-im pregnant.. I idiotically forgot my birth control.. You're the dad.." She said gripping his hand. Rob looked shocked "I'm gonna be a dad?" He asked. She nodded, lifting her sweater and shirt showing him the slight baby bump. Rob placed his hands on the bump tearing up himself looking at the bump. "I-im.. Gonna be a dad.." He said leaning in and kissing the bump. Both cried quietly and hugged. "All pregnancy tests were positive.. Doc can do one if you don't believe me.." She said sobbing. Rob held her tightly smiling "no.. I believe you.. I'm gonna be a daddy.. And Devina is the mom.." Dev smiled, kissing him gently. "How are we gonna break the news to them?.." She asked. Rob laughed quietly and kissed her again "let's take things one thing at the time.." He said softly. Dev smiled slightly nodding. They snuggled close, and Rob gently placed his hands on her stomach. "I think I'm ready.." She said softly looking into his eyes. Rob nodded kissing her softly again. They went back holding hands tightly. Rob felt a bit bad about the whole knocking her out thing and the drug. But it wasn't supposed to affect pregnancy. Dev looked at him and smiled squeezing his hand softly. The reactions were varied julien screamed in happiness hugging Dev and Rob. "I'm gonna be an uncle! Kinda!" Clover wasn't surprised Maurice looked overly surprised and Dr S did the creepy giggle thing. "Ooh~! I've never gotten to see a birth yet! But I'll be prepared!" The doctor exclaimed. Dev smiled slightly until mort jumped onto robs chest. "You be a good dad! No leaving her slobber mouth or I'll ruin the rest of your face- ahhhh!" He screamed as Dev hucked him off Rob's chest. "Nope no no no. Mort I'm handling the whole legal thing myself!" She called across the cave. Everything was good now Rob stayed in Dev's hut with her helping her set things up in her guest room. They were happy and super happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes! Dev being prego with Rob's kid that WILL be born! There will defiantly be a part two and a couple other parts! These two have TWO kids!


	8. Ex felon and guard?? (Pancho x Dev) (hybrids)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dev is non binary here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dev goes off on a rant against the crocodile ambassador.  
> Crocodile ambassador is a asshole.

Dev watched Pancho in amusement, their tail curling around the tree branch they laid on. Pancho talked excitedly with his buddies as they drank from the coconut cups. Clover sent them to watch him and he hasn't done anything. Pancho was very aware that someone had been following him all day. He wasn't sure who it was but he was gonna find out. Pancho got up to leave waving by to them leaving money for his order. Dev followed him using the trees. Pancho listened to the shuffling leaves and the sounds of someone jumping through trees. He leaned over pretending to tie his shoe. He grabbed a rock turning and throwing it at the tree. It hit something and someone came tumbling out of the tree. "OW!" The person exclaimed. Pancho looked at the person "dev? Ah sheesh! You've been following me?!" Dev sat up rubbing their head. "Clovers idea.. N-not mine.." They looked at their hand seeing some blood. Pancho panicked, going to dev helping them up. Pancho swallowed back his fears taking dev to the hospital. The doc got them patched up and Pancho got dev to a log letting dev sit down. "I'm so sorry! I-i.." Dev smiled at pancho warily. "I'm fine, don't worry just a scratch." "How am I supposed to not worry?! I hurt you!" He panicked more. Dev grabbed his in theirs smiling at him. "Sit down I'm ok no brain damage just some minor damage.." They said. Dev glanced at their bloodied hand raising their eyebrow. "I.. Should go clean my hand.." They said. Pancho got up running off to get them the water. Dev wondered why he was so worried. Dev took worse hits from many others some were pancho but it was a part of the job. Dev knew that when they took it. Pancho came back cleaning Dev's hand worriedly. "Hey.. What's making you so nervous? I've taken worse hits.." They said smiling. Pancho sighed looking at dev. "Probably a bad time to ask.. But would you like to.. Go with me to the crocodile kingdoms party? Heard it's for the re-treaty." He said. Dev giggled "Hey.. No better time to ask buddy. And yeah actually.. I'd like that! It's better than standing around bored." Dev said, smiling at pancho. He blushed looking at dev and how softly they smiled. He helped dev stand "should we go get lunch? I'll pay." Pancho offered. Dev giggled again "Pancho paying? What universe is this?" They said jokingly. Pancho nudged them lightly both laughing now. He held Dev's soft hand, their fingers intertwined with his. They walked along to a sandwich shop. Pancho ordered them sandwiches still holding Dev's hand. He glanced at dev smiling softly at her as they waited for their food. They sat at a table chatting about what they were gonna do at the party. "I'll wear a dress as a one time thing though. Just cause the ambassador wants us to dress formally. He doesn't exactly believe in non binary people. I think that requirement is directed towards me." Dev said. Pancho frowned "well maybe you can find one that's more fitted towards you. I think Ted can help with that." Pancho said as the waitress came over with their food. They got their food and pancho paid and they left. Dev ate their sandwich as they walked. Pancho watched her smiling and moving in kissing her cheek. Dev blushed hard looking at him "was that ok?" He asked and dev nodded quickly. He smiled some more, taking a bite out of his sandwich. They went to Ted who spent two hours making a dress for dev that fit their body type and still looked non binary. Dev was grateful "Thanks Ted! I'm glad you did this the only dress I have at home is that bright pink one Crimson made me wear at her and julien's wedding." Dev said. Ted grinned happily hugging dev "anytime! I'm glad you're coming along!" He exclaimed. A few hours later dev was getting ready for the party while clover told dev the security requirements. Dev stepped out, the dress was a tux but the suit's tail was like a dress. Clover looked at Dev in amazement "wow Ted's good." She said as dev did a twirl. Dev smiled, they felt worried they weren't wearing their binder, the bra they wore compressed their chest slightly. It was enough to make them feel comfortable. "Like I said pancho hasn't done anything. I'm glad you're letting me do this. This is probably my first date since well.. I can't remember." Dev said. Clover nodded "yeah I know this means a lot to you." Clover said. Dev walked over to clover and hugged her. "I'm glad you're back again.. It was boring without you around." Dev said clover hesitantly hugged her back. Julien came in Maurice in tow then mort. "Dev! Your super secret date here yet- woah." Julien looked over Dev's dress. He grinned hugging her tightly. Dev smiled softly "You look so pretty!" He exclaimed. He set dev down and they went over to the mirror. "I look fine right? Should I put lipstick on?" They asked turning to them. Julien went over to dev picking up the lipstick she had. He handed her the lipstick nodding. Dev put the lipstick on and they went to the crocodile kingdom. Dev walked along calmly fumbling with the dress sleeves. They were nervous and scared if Pancho decided to ditch them. They arrived and Dev's eyes skimmed the crowd; they didn't see pancho until someone picked them up. "Hey! I've been waiting for you!" Pancho exclaimed. Dev blushed looking at Pancho, he wore a simple button up and dress pants. He wore a bowtie as well and he grinned up at dev. He set them down looking them up and down. "Wow. You look prettier than I imagined." He said smiling. Dev blushed hard as he took her hand walking with her. "So I noticed.. You know." Dev instantly knew what he meant. "Oh! I'm not wearing my binder." She said loud enough for just him to hear. Pancho nodded, intertwining his fingers with Dev's fingers. "I'm.. I'm glad you asked me actually. I'm sure I'll have fun tonight." Dev said. Pancho smiled, kissing Dev's hand. They giggled cutely as Pancho snickered himself. "I heard there's cupcakes." He said, leading dev to the food table. "Probably gluten free but hell a cupcakes a cupcake." Dev said smiling as they took a cupcake from one of the servers thanking them. "Ah! Ms dev! Good to see you complied." The ambassador muttered something under his breath. "Hm? Also I don't go by Ms-" he cut them off. "My dear we are glad you joined us! And we are glad you've shown you femininity." He said. Dev sighed quietly before forcing a smile. "Of course sir. Glad to be here." The anger and the pure want to attack the man was heard in their voice. The ambassador walked away humming. Dev sighed, rubbing her forehead biting the cupcake. Pancho frowned, going over to dev grabbing their hand. Dev smiled at him "I'm alright. Let's just finish our cupcakes then dance. I actually know how to waltz. It'll finally have a use." They said smiling. Pancho nodded walking with dev and they chatted excitedly. Dev got frosting on their lips. Pancho noticed gently grabbing her jaw. He kissed her softly, getting the frosting off her lips. Dev blushed hard then kissing him back nervously. The kiss was soft and gentle as they ran fingers through each other's hair. Dev liked this more and more as the seconds passed. Their hearts raced in their chest as Pancho pressed them against a tree. The kiss was interrupted by someone turning the speakers on. "Everyone! It is time for the couple's dance! Grab a partner and dance! Ohoho!" Dev hated that voice but they focused on pancho. Who pulled away reluctantly taking their hand pulling them towards the dance floor. They started their dance away from the others. Dev giggled happily as Pancho twirled them around. He has a basic idea from when the ambassador took over the kingdom using that book. Looking into each other's eyes softly both smiling. "You look so pretty like this. All done up the lipstick is a nice touch." Pancho said as he dipped dev. They smiled up at him "you look handsome in your outfit and it suits you." Dev said as he lifted them up. "Woah! You're strong!" Dev said in surprise. They weren't light and they acknowledged that. Pancho smiled putting dev down and continued the dance which was nearly syncrozied with everyone else. "I just noticed something. You look pretty in this lighting." He said leaning in ready to kiss dev again. Dev bit their lip looking into his eyes. "T-thank you.." They got out before Pancho kissed dev deeply. They still danced as they kissed bodies pressed against each other without tripping. Some took notice a few quiet awws and nothing else until the crocodile ambassador's daughter noticed. "Everyone stop!" He exclaimed everyone stopped and the two pulled from the kiss looking at the ambassador. "You!" He exclaimed, pointing at dev angrily. "Apologize to Amy!" Dev raised their eyebrow "hm?" Amy scoffed "every girl was supposed to wear a dress! And you were pushing that line! And now you display such affections? Daddy said a lady-" dev snapped "alright listen! I don't care what your daddy says! I have tried being nice! I really have. But you just don't get it ambassador! I don't identify as my birth gender all the time! Sometimes yes I wanna wear girly clothes and put a bow in my hair. But I also wanna dress in a tux and wear hoodies and guys jeans without judgement! And I've gotten no judgement from everyone but you! What the hell is your problem with me?! I get it!" Dev yelled angrily. She continued knowing everyone's eyes were on them now. "Oh dev doesn't identify as anything?! Let's just hurt what self-esteem 'she's' got by calling 'her' out in front of everyone! Let's not let dev decide what they want! Let's enfource a stupid rule! Now answer my question sir." Dev paused for a breath and to force back tears of rage. "What if Amy didn't want to be a girl hm? What would you do? Let me guess!! Get her therapy! News flash buddy! I've been to therapy for my mental issues! And I've learned to cope with my gender! I've learned to ignore idiots like you! But the amount of idiocy and the awful awful non binary shaming I have heard you do behind my back? It's too damn much! Now I am going to leave your stupid party! And I'm going to be me!" Dev finished their angry rant. Breathing hard as tears threatened to spill, dev turned as Julien announced "let's leave everyone! I'm throwing an even cooler party!" The party king announced. The lemur and aye aye kingdoms left Pancho grabbed Dev's hand. "I've never heard that much passion in your voice. Are you ok?" Dev nodded "that felt really good. Like really good. Like a huge weight was lifted off my chest." Dev said, calming down. Pancho looked at Dev moving closer. "So maybe we can continue our dance? It was fun twirling you around and hearing you giggle." He said dev smiled. "Yeah I'd like that." When they got back to the kingdom dev and pancho found a clearing light up by the moonlight. They started their dance Dev's dress swirling with each movement. It swirled more because of the amount of room they had now. The moon lights up their faces letting them see. Pancho dipped dev and he went in kissing her. Dev kissed back softly her arms around his neck giving them some support. He pulled away smirking at dev he moved pulling her up into a standing position picking her up tossing her up and catching her. Dev yelped them giggled, kissing Pancho's cheek. "I love you." Dev said, smiling. Pancho chuckled "love you too.." They danced until dawn then laid down watching the sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter! Hope you enjoyed! More fluffy then I'd thought it would be but hey! Dancing in the moonlight with no music is romantic! Happy spooktober y'all! Halloween related chapter next!


End file.
